The Genomics Resources Core provides the biomedical research community a turnkey solution for the problems in the generation and analysis of genomic data. Following a massive expansion in 2009, the Core now offers services in Sanger sequencing, next generation 454 pyrosequencing, NimbleGen microarrays, single nucleotide polymorphism analysis for genotyping, high throughput sample preparation, and bioinformatic data analysis. The Core has successfully implemented the Interdisciplinary Triangle of Collaboration, an innovative operational plan to offer specialized technical expertise in both data generation and data analysis. Core personnel become part of the research team, filling knowledge gaps in molecular methods and bioinformatics, and ensuring a holistic approach to research projects, from project planning and consultation, to sample submission, data generation, data analysis and bioinformatics, culminating with publication and reporting assistance. Strategic partnerships with other institutions extend the Core's offering beyond our equipment capabilities. The Core provides education and outreach to assist investigators in staying abreast of current technologies and analytical methods. In sum, our strategy is to create a path for biomedical investigators to exploit advanced genomics technology and the bioinformatics expertise needed for analysis of data, and by doing so allow them to take their research in new directions. By helping investigators succeed, we advance biomedical research and increase the competitiveness of University of Idaho investigators for extramural funding, while becoming financially self-sustaining as a result of fee-for service revenues. We expect nearly all personnel and service contract costs to be recovered through user fees by the end of COBRE support as additional services are added and our user base expands.